Voice of an Angel
by ChibiMello
Summary: In a land of beauty and voice Light is known all over for his beauty. One day he meets a mysterious stranger with a voice no one can believe. LXLight
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!! My first fanfic!! Sorry if it kind of sucks but like I said its my first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (if I did L, Matt, and Mello would have never died****L****) **

* * *

"LIGHT! How does this look on Misa Misa?" asked Misa as she tried on a black silk dress.

"It looks nice Misa. Black looks great on you" Light wasn't even paying much attention to what Misa was wearing. He was just dosing off as usual thinking………

"Aww Light. You are the sweetest guy I know!" Misa said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried off to get finish getting ready. Misa and Light were getting ready to go to a festival where many people from all over was going to sing songs about anything they wanted.

" I hope Misa Misa does good like last year!" Misa was the best singer in the village while Light was the best looking.

"I'm sure you will. Now are you ready? The festival is almost going to start."

"Misa Misa ready!" and they headed out the door.

** oOo **

The festival was huge, like every year, with thousands of people wanting to show off their musical talent to the world. Light was known by most people for his handsomeness and beauty was very important, second to voice.

"Hey Light!" "Light that's a nice tie your wearing." "Light is that your girlfriend?"

"Um..hi! Thanks. Yeah she is." Light was used to all of this attention, especially with the girls. Light just tried to ignore some of them though and just kept his attention to this very strange man who has been staring at him since Light got there. It isn't that he wasn't used to this kind of admiration is just how he was staring at him that gave Light a chill down his spine. His eyes were dark and empty with dark bags under his eyes. His skin was a strange pale color, his hair messy and black, and his clothes were baggy. He was defiantly ugly in Light's eyes but still, he couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Hey Misa why don't you go and get us a seat for the show I have to go to the restroom real quick. Is that okay?" asked Light.

"Of course! Misa Misa go find seat!"

As soon as she left, Light went to go meet this mysterious stranger.

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami and I just noticed you when you I came in and I just wanted to say hi." Light said in the most polite way he can.

The stranger just stared blankly with his big, dark eyes.

"Um….hello Light-kun. My name is Ryuuzaki and I'm sorry but I have to leave for I have an important matter to discuss"

Light just stared confused. _This guy is weird! And the way he's sitting………?_

"Oh…..well maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'm sure we'll encounter each other again. I'm going to be the last one singing today anyways." Ryuuzaki said.

Ryuuzaki got on his feet and started walking toward the stage, while eating a chocolate donut of course.

_This guy sing! I have to see that._ Light then went to go find Misa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! I finally finish chapter 2!! Thanks to all of the reviews ****they really helped!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or the song I'm going to use k!?**

_This guy sing! I have to see that. _Light then went to go look for Misa.

It took a while for Light to find Misa (mostly because of all the fan girls blocking his view) but he soon found her sitting next to an ogress, but she wasn't the only mystical creature there. There was also unicorns, gnomes, leprechauns, fairies, and much much more. Humans aren't the only ones interested in the art of song.

"Light! Misa Misa over here! Light! LIGHT!!" yelled Misa with the top of her voice.

_Can this girl ever shut up!? _"I'm coming Misa!"

"Light why did it take you so long? Misa Misa got worried and she got her shoes dirty!"

Light just dosed off looking how they decorated the stage. There were yellow daffodils hanging gently from the ceiling. The light was shining not too bright but not too soft with a slight golden color. The stage had a black background which made the dark, bright red curtain's appearance look stunning.

"And Misa Misa also made a new friend! Her n.." Misa's sentence was interrupted by Light's hand holding over her mouth.

"Misa I think you should be quiet now the ceremony is about to start and you don't want to be rude."

"Misa Misa doesn't want to be rude! She will stay quiet." she says as she put the cutest smile she can.

There were many talented singers. Many sang as if there was no tomorrow! The best one Light thought was Kiyomi Takada. Not only did she have looks but she had the voice to match those looks too. Misa looked and acted a bit jealous though.

"That Kiyomi thinking she's all that." Misa mumbled during the whole performance.

The worse, Light thought and probably so did everybody else, was the duo Mello and Matt. Lets just say they had a little trouble getting along.

"MATT!! YOU ARE BEHIND A MEASURE! SPEED UP!" Mello yelled.

"WELL YOU'RE FLAT! AND WHAT DO U MEAN!? YOU ARE THE ONE SPEEDING UP TOO MUCH!" Matt yelled.

And lets just also say security had to come a break them up before things got even more bloody.

"Ok up next" announced the announcer, who is a gnome" is Lawliet! Now everyone please give a big round of applause!" then stepped in L wearing the same thing Light remembers.

"Thank you all for coming and the song I am going to sing is one of my personal favorites. Its called I could Fall In Love by Selena."

_Ha! Wonder how bad he is. _Light thought to him self as he chuckled quietly.

L took the microphone and took a deep breath before his voice escaped his mouth.

__

I could lose my heart tonight,  
if you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might  
lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how  
touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
tomorrow will you want me still?  
So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right,  
and I guess I should try  
to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love,  
fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you

So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love,  
I could fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you.

As soon as L finished the whole crowd got up and cheered in the top of their lungs. His voice was nothing like no one has ever heard. It was as if God has sent an angel down to share his majestic voice in their little village.

Everyone kept cheering when after L has left the stage. Light just sat there mouth hanging and his chocolate brown eyes wide. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest with every beat it took.

_My god! That was incredible! I…..I….oh my god!_

And Light went off to meet L.

**Review and you get a cookie!**


End file.
